


Be Careful What You Wished For

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: King Alfred wished he is not the King. Be careful what you wished for because you just might get it.





	1. Alfred the King and Alfred the Barn Keeper

Alfred tugged at his hair, frustrated. He shut his eyes, feeling the weariness even more. He felt tired and sick. He is confined in his study chambers to read all the documents pending for his approval. His Jack, Yao, helps him but doing paperwork is not his  _forte._  He wished he could go out and horseback or at least train his knights for tactical strategies but  _no_ , he is stock his with loads of paper, a quill and an approaching headache.

It was seven past noon and he's not even half done with his work. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  _He really is tired._  When a knock startled him from his little relaxation. He did not bother to say anything and the door opened, revealing his Jack, Yao. "Your majesty, dinner is ready." He looked at Alfred with the eyes saying —  _Please, eat, your majesty._  He remained quiet for a long time possible before he surrender with a sigh and stoop up.

This made the Jack smile, waiting for His Majesty to reached the opened door for him. "Yao, do you mind having dinner with me?" The Jack just nod at this before proceeding to follow behind the king and close the door.

Alfred certainly did not mind being a king, really, good food, soft and spacious bed but he could not blame himself for asking for the better. He wished he has a queen but that was an impossible wish. It's been three years since he became the king and the search for the queen started but none of them are legible.

He remembered the time when some hopeful presented themselves to Alfred. If Alfred is not looking for a particular person with a unique tattoo-like symbol, some presenter even disguised themselves with a symbol Alfred do not know where they got from. Surely they put a spade symbol with other fancy markings as a tattoo but they were immediately turned down as it was all but fake inking.

He wanted to laugh at the memory but that would be an unethical because he might blow his soup out. On a nearby chair, Yao is silently enjoying his soup. Yao always agree to join him during his time for meals. He knew the King would not enjoy the feast of food without any company and Alfred is more than thankful to have Yao whenever he needed company.

The dinner was splendid but he is tired —  _deadly tired_  and he wanted to plop down his soft bed. He went upstairs, did some turns, greeted by the night guards and finally got his chamber doors opened by the two nights standing outside his chambers. He bid them  _good night_  though they just bid him politely. He wanted to be friends with everybody but hierarchy is a big wall everyone dares not to crash with.

He exchanged to his night clothes and resigned for the night. Dipping his head above the soft pillow and covering him with the duvet. The night is cold and still young but he felt like his life ended ages ago. He felt lonely, he felt sick, and he felt cold. He felt that emptiness of not having a person beside him. His queen. Surely, they will be happy to have each other, right? She will be perfect for Alfred, for the kingdom and for their beloved citizens. They will dance through the moon light, laugh together and age together. He might sound like a damsel in distress at times but he cannot help it. He is longing for that kind of happiness.

He did not know when he did actually sleep because the rays of early sunlight are seeping through the curtains of the big window and it kisses Alfred's cheek good morning. He crinkled his nose and moved opposite to where the rays will not reach him and cocooned himself in his duvet. It was peaceful for a few minutes when Yao knocked on his door and that peaceful darkness enveloping him faded away. He groaned, a mixture of annoyance and want.  _Could he not be given a chance to sleep for another five minutes?_

Yao opened the door and he involuntarily pushed the duvet aside, swinging when he's standing. Alfred sighed and another day of boring paper works and tasteless meals is now waiting for him.  _Oh, how good it this life — he can't wait to start the day._

Alfred did not know, the days passed like a blink of an eye, he felt like a device doing the same work every day, every time, every moment. He felt more tired than usual. He slept but he felt no refresh.

One night, after dinner, Yao approached him. "Your majesty, is there something bothering you?" His tone laced with concern as he walked near the banister of a balcony. His king just sighed, looking at the moon. Yao remained silent for like an eternity when Alfred finally spoke.

"Do you think she's out there?" He asked without looking at Yao. His Jack looked at him, a little bit surprised by the question but did not voice his surprise.

He smiled but his eyes tell his kind pity and Alfred did not want to see it. His eyes trained at the moon showering the maze garden with dull lightness. "There is always hope, my King. The magic of Spades will always find a way." He told him before tracing his eyes with where his King is looking at.

Another sigh was let out before Alfred spoke again. "What if she never came?" His voice croaked at the end of his question. He did not want his personal feeling slip but he is not good at hiding it.

"In that case, we just have to wait for her." Yao said. He, himself know that there is a little possibility in what he is saying but he wanted for the king to have some assurance that there is still hope, that they will find the queen, for the kingdom's sake, for the Spades' sake and especially for King Alfred's sake.

"Yao, you know that's a lie and I won't buying it this time." Yao always tell him that she will return to the kingdom and complete their deck but that never happened and he bet that will never happen, ever.

"My king, you never know the chances." Yao placed his hand above Alfred's shoulder to reassure him. "Just don't lose hope." Alfred remained silent.

"What if I were not the King? The one the Spades chose?" That surprised Yao, leaving him slightly agape but he quickly corrected himself.

Alfred laughed before continuing. "I love to be in here but I always feel lonely, empty. It's been three years since my coronation and yet my queen did not arrive. I, I thought that she will be here before I am but-" he exhaled hoarsely. Yao rubbing his back for comfort.

"If my wish to have a queen. I just wish that I am not the King." Yao clearly gasped to what he said. Backing up his hand to move to his sides. "You do not mean that, right, your majesty?" Alfred just laughed it off.

"I'm afraid not." He sighed. He cannot say that he doubt it because it felt like a lump in his throat and once he had said it, he felt better.

Yao just remained quiet. The both stared at the moon before Alfred spoke up. "I- I think, I'll head to my chambers now." He said hesitantly before looking at Yao. Yao nodded his head, bid his goodbye before heading the other way.

Alfred felt very sleepy that night. He did not even bother to change his clothes. He removed his jacket and glasses before slumping, face first to his soft duvet. Instantly shutting his eyes and falling into deep sleep.

He had never slept like that in the past few weeks. It felt like his stress ebbed away and everything is normal, everything is fine. He moved a bit. Someone is shaking him. Calling his name but he did not open his eyes, he just shuffled through his bed. Wait — why does his bed feel strange? He moved a bit more. Something is picking at his skin and it makes him uncomfortable but the shaking stopped and that is better. He heard a bit of shuffling before a cold splash met his face. He quickly stumbled to his bed, "What the-" He stopped his words to see a boy a bit younger than his age holding a pail.

"Fred, I told you to wake up. Scott will be mad at us if you slack off." He went outside through that thin wooden door. He still felt a bit drowsy from sleep but he scanned his surroundings. To his surprise, his eyesight seems a bit clearer than usual. He groped for his glasses but only met by the stack of hay. He looked around him, now everything is clearer, maybe because of his wide eyes or the sudden realization that he is not in the castle.

He stumbled to stand up, wincing at the feeling of being soaked first thing in the morning then he looked at his clothes. Loose shirt, a bit dirty, a pair of trousers you always see to the person who works at a farm or gardening and a pair of shoe with a  _very poor_  condition. He tried to stomp on it but it only felt that it will give away and be ripped into two.

He moved slowly to see that there are a few cows and horses inside a rather old looking  _barn_? Why the heck he's inside a barn? The last thing he knew is that he is peacefully sleeping at his chamber-

Now he quickly ran outside where he saw the same boy holding a pail of water from a nearby well. He quickly went to the boy's direction. Nearly spilling the water he's holding for being startled. Alfred held both of his shoulders. "W-where am I? Why am I here?" He nearly shook the boy for answers. The boy trying to escape his hold.

"H-hey! Stop pretending again, Fred. Of course, you're here! At the barn." He pointed at the place with his two open palms. He shrugged as an emphasis.

"B-but! No, no, no, I was at the palace last night. Yao and I just talked last night. This must be some kind of dream-" He was interrupted by the boy.

"Fred, this is no dream. You and I are peasants and we are supposed to tend cows and take care of horses. Will you stop this daydreaming already?" His voice now crisped with accent. Alfred noticed as he did not quite understand some of the words the boy just sputtered.

"A-ah, umm" he stammered. He did not know what to do. Maybe Yao is playing tricks on him again. Maybe he got offended with what he said yesterday. Maybe this is all a dream. All he has to do is wake up right? He reached for his cheek and pinched it.

"Aww!" he yelped in pain.  He looked at the boy who looked at him with the mixed expression of confusion and disbelief. "What an idiot." He told Alfred clicking his tongue.

"I- I need to get back to the capital." He hurried his phase. He started to walk, then brisk to a full jog but he stopped at his tracks and looked at the boy. "Where is the direction of the capital, umm?" he trailed of the last words.

The boy let out a sighed before speaking. "You forgot about me Fred,  _again_. I am Peter. We both end up here under Master Scott's provision and you are not going to the capital." He looked at Alfred as he crossed his chest, making himself looked tougher.

"Why not, Peter? I am the king of Spades, of goodn-" Peter shook his head. "No, you are not Alfred. Playtime's over." He sighed again before picking up the neglected pail. Alfred looked at him. He is thin for his age. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. He tried to carry the pail with one hand but ended up with two.

Alfred looked at the way he will be going. He clicked his tongue, disapproving before coming back to Peter's side. "Hey, I'll carry that." He dashed and picked up the pail effortlessly.

"You'll remove your arm to this." Peter followed him, muttering a small  _thank you_  before picking up the emptied pail.

"Fred, there are some woods needed to be axed, will you do that? I'll take care of milking the cows." He's now approaching the barn door before looking at Alfred. "It's an easy task, don't  _slack off_ , alright?" he raised a rather  _enormous_  eyebrow at him. Alfred just gave a nod before picking up the axe and carrying a good amount of wood pieces.

It's been a while since he last did something like this. A bit confuse, still, but he'll leave the questioning later and do his work now. He settled a wood and swung his axe high. It'll be a long talk with Peter after the day's hard work after all.


	2. Redheads

Alfred stretched his arm. He felt really worn out right now, swinging a heavy axe and chopping off woods into half under the sun is a good workout but he did not usually do this and now his arms feel like burning. He just finished with arranging the woods properly at the side and went inside the barn.

He opened the door and saw that Peter just finished milking the cows. Peter looked at him, raising his eyebrow at him. "What?" That accent is back again. He found it quite funny if Peter just did not look very serious at the moment. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and walked to his direction, nearing him.

"Well, is there anything else to do?" He asked sheepishly. To be honest, he has no idea what to do next because – for Spades sake! He just woke up in a barn at whoever knew where and they just don't expect Alfred to understand all the works in here, right? Peter laughed at him. Really? Does he really look that laughable to him?

"Oh, Fred. You never fail to amuse me. You've been here for two years yet -" he just continued to laugh all by himself, leaving Alfred into confusion.

Two years? That really surprised him. Now he wanted to squeeze answers to this boy and he wanted it immediately – now. His train of thoughts was interrupted with Peter speaking.

"Oh, well. Feed the horses and clean up the stools. Surely, by that you'll finish by noon. I'll just give this milk to the cook." He looked back at Alfred before leaving the barn and Alfred nodded at him. To all the seriousness, he's just going along with the whole situation but he is fully aware that this is odd, very odd.

He got finished by noon, surprisingly and that made him hungry. He looked for Peter but he is nowhere to be food. Surely, giving the milk will not take long, right? Also, they have to eventually eat because now, Alfred really need to because of all the work he had done today. Well, actually, half of the day.

He moved out of the barn and took a good look at his surroundings. He failed to notice it earlier but the place is quite good. If you asked Alfred for a place for isolation and peace, he will recommend this place, or town for that matter. There are trees, a few crop beds with vegetation and surely, he might smell of barn right now but wow – the air feels fresh. He inhaled it, his chest heaving for having fresh oxygen in his lungs.

Still he did not see Peter. He decided to at least have a fruit for the meanwhile. Surely, Peter will look at him when it will be the time for lunch, right? He reached for a nearby branch to reach for a few apples. Apple is food and what is food is good. He thought before plopping down under the tree, breathing out at the apple and shined it with his sleeve and munch it down.

After a few minutes, he heard a voice calling his name. Alfred looked up and saw Peter. Peter ran towards his side before seating next to him, panting. "Oh, hey Peter. Where have you been?" He looked at a flushed Peter, recovering from a dash. Alfred just looked at him. Peter pulled out a piece of bread and divided it into half, giving Alfred one of the pieces. Alfred looked at him, questioning him with silence.

"Here. Your share. The cook gave it to me." He looked at Alfred that he would expect Alfred will tell him that he smuggled the bread from the kitchen. He felt bad at accepting the bread Peter is giving him but Peter just pushed if near his face and eventually gave in. He thanked Peter and giving him a wide grin before taking a bit of his bread.

They ate in silence until Alfred asked. "Who is the crowned King as of this day?" He asked, shifting through his position and dusting off his hand free from dirt. Peter looked at him. "Fred? You're asking about that again?" He sighed and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"Well, I'm just curious. You can't blame me." He shrugged but he almost croaked when he said the last part. Peter just laughed at him. A lighthearted laugh that you can hear when everything is well and you are contented.

"Well, you keep on asking about that." He just smiled at the skies above them. Alfred also looked at the skies. Clouds moving slowly at the skies – moving freely.

There was the silence again between them. "Well, let's see. The last King and Queen died from an accident when they are travelling for a gathering at the Kingdom of Clubs but people assumed it was an ambush. After that, the council searched for the new King and Queen, also for the Jack. Since the Jack went down to his position too. Mostly to complete the deck of Spades but the first one to show up is the Jack." He looked at Alfred before continuing.

"The Jack is from the eastern part of Spades Kingdom and mostly the one who did all the work and made the Kingdom move and solidify again for the first year. Then the next year, the Queen showed up -" Peter was interrupted by Alfred suddenly jolting up from the ground. Putting his arm at the branch for support and earning him a few fallen leaves.

"A queen!?" It sounded more like as a relief than a question. Peter just looked up at him with the eyes saying that – What's with the queen? Why did you get so excited about it? Alfred composed himself before sitting back next to Peter but now h scooted a few spaces to be closer to Peter. Peter did not seem to mind.

"Continue. Continue." He said to Peter who continued nonchalantly. "There is a bit of a history to the Queen you see. Some said that he was ambush and nearly assassinated when the news started to spread that they found out who will be the queen is. He almost got killed while travelling to the Capital." He stood up and jumped to reach for an apple.

"That's quite terrifying." He mumbled but loud enough for Peter to hear it. Peter just looked at him with a mocking look. He frowned at him. "Why?"

"Fred, the Queen is not that weak. They say that he came from the lower part of the society. More likely the same as us. " He plopped down again, a few inches away from Alfred.

Alfred is digesting the new information bit by bit when his eyes widen. "W-wait! Why are you keeping on saying he. Queens are supposed to be female, right?" He reached for his head to scratch it a bit. Peter looked at him, his eyes saying an agreement before answering.

"Also, that information. I do agree with you that a Queen is a title for a woman yet they say he is chosen by the power or is it magic of Spades? It is quiet confusing." Peter frowned at the thought of power and magic being similar but Alfred interrupted him to ask another question.

"H-how about a King? Surely, a kingdom needs a king." He scooted near Peter only for Peter to scowl in displeasure. Fred is asking ridiculous questions again. He sighed and continued.

"The kingdom made a complete halt for the search. It's been two years since the kingdom searched for him but it did not bear fruit. Now, the Jack and the Queen are the ones running the kingdom. Must say, Spades prosper." He leaned at the tree bark, inhaling a god amount of fresh air.

There is a silence between them for a good while before Peter chuckled. "Since you are very eager to become a king like what you jest around. Why not present yourself to the Queen?" He laughed by now, making the last words fade into happy noises.

"Why not? I've already told you didn't I-" Peter cut him off with his hand. His face showing seriousness. "I've told you before Fred, have I not? We, no, you are not of royalty. Not a chance like the Queen's will match our chance to gain height in the hierarchy. I have to say that you dream quite high but the chances are low. I'm sorry, Fred." He trailed off the last sentence and looked at the skies.

Alfred did not argue more. He felt like Peter have this kind of conversation before, many times before and he is tired of reminding Alfred of reality. Yes, he is confused of everything. To the waking up inside a barn up to this point and the new information did not make any good at Alfred. Surely, Yao is present but a queen? He needed to head to capital as soon as he can but he did not voice his thoughts to Peter. He did not want to have another preach about the reality they both have.

After a few minutes, Peter stood up. "We should head back now. Time for rest is over Fred. Come on, stand up." He gestured for Alfred to stand and Alfred did exactly as he was told. They head back knowing that their Master, Scott is heading home and everything must be proper before he return by night.

Peter and the other servants became very busy the instant they head back. Preparing everything for Scott's return. Alfred has learnt that Scott just came back from the capital after some business venture. He is a young merchant and had sent some merchandise at the kingdom. Alfred lightened at the fact and made a mental note to go with Scott the next time he'll be heading back to capital.

By night, Scott arrived with two other people. Alfred looked to see what they looked like. Scott is a tall-man almost the same height of Alfred. He has red hair, not as red as blood but not too rusty too. His companions looked similar to each other, twins, despite having the different gender as he observed. They are smaller than Scott and have an either a mixture of reddish and yellowish tresses. They are welcomed by the house servant and went inside.  
~*~  
Peter is nowhere to be found and Alfred did not know what to do. Surely the cook made him get more woods for fire but that is an easy and quick task to do, he's also hungry but the cook refused to give him food yet. He waited outside the kitchen by the small back door but nothing is coming. He sighed, he really is starving and if he did not get any food to eat tonight, he just hopes that Peter gets enough for the two of them.

He went back at the back. Sitting at a wooden platform, he did not know if it is for sitting purposes but we wanted to sit and he will. He looked at the window, the room is lit by a nearby fire place and candles by the table. He knows, he knew that because he's a royalty, is he not? His stomach grumbled again and he sighed touching his empty stomach. He gazed at the night skies.

Peter said that there is a Queen yet no King is found. If that is the situation, he should go to the capital and prove them that he is the King. Surely, he will be recognized by Yao, will he not? He still do not know what is happening, is this some sort of magic? He do not believe in magic that often, this might be some kind of punishment or lesson for what he have said to Yao but he have to correct everything this immediately. Not that he wanted to meet the Queen, it just intrigued him what he will look like. Just intrigued, nothing more, nothing less.

His train of thoughts is startled by a rustling of leaves from nearby. His eyes automatically heading to the direction of the sound, earning him a good light sound of laugh. Why does everyone have to laugh at him today? He frowned at the person, he stood up to see better of the shadow. "W-who is it?" This is not funny. He thought and turned around when-

"Boo." Alfred screamed. Manly screamed, mind you. Earning the other a good fit of laughter. He squint his eyes to see Peter, laughing his heart out.

"Peter! You scared me! Don't do that agai-" But even before he finished what she was saying, Peter shoved a big wooden bowl of soup at him. Still hot and the steam reaching Alfred's nose, letting him inhale the delicious smell of it.

"Thank you!" He said instead. Peter has his own bowl of soup. "Let's go inside, it's quite cold out here." And they head inside the barn.

It turns out to be more than a soup. It really tastes good and it has enough ingredients to de considered as a meal. "How did you manage to get this delicious food? The cook won't let me in to have some food. It's unfair." He said between chewing of his bread.

"It's because I did not sneak in to have food when the cook is not around and you did the opposite in the past. He even chased you around whenever you get a bread of fruit." He looked at Alfred, offering him bread. Alfred just nodded. Really? He did that? Well, he cannot blame a person with huge appetite. He remembered the cook, not to mention, looked like the King of Diamonds looked panic when he peeped inside the kitchen. Immediately shutting the door and leaving him outside. But he did not voiced it to Peter instead he asked another question. "I've been looking for you earlier. Where have you been?" He put down his bowl.

"The usual." Peter just shrugged. Alfred quirked one of his eyebrows and Peter looked at him questioningly. It must have said it in his face, The usual?

"Oh. Bro- Scott summoned me." He told him before spooning his soup. "Also, he will be visiting his horse tonight which means he'll be here any moment." He continued to eat before that.

Peter went back to the kitchen to bring back their bowls. He was flatting the stack of hay and setting his blanket above it. It would not be a very good sleep or a very comfortable bed but for all the day's work, he will surely sleep like a rock.

He set himself above the improvised bed when a shadow looming over and he opened an eye. Looking above a red-haired man. He looked familiar, a figure from before. Alfred quirked an eyebrow before the man spoke.

"Resting after a hard day's work, are we?" He smiled down at Alfred. Alfred sat back, not saying anything.

"I came here to see how's my horse is doing." He looked at the stable where his horse is placed and then looked again to Alfred. "Also to have a nice chat with you, lad. Hope you do not mind." Alfred just nod at him. Absorbed to the man's green eyes that shows command.

"Yes, it's not a bother." Alfred nodded for the second time and straightened himself.


	3. We Hide, They Seek

_ Peter remembered being dressed by the maids, rushing yet delicate hands assist him with his cravat and vest. Then someone pulled him into a seat, putting socks in his small feet, sliding it up to his calves, followed by a pair of new shoes. Someone opened the door and he looked at the direction, seeing a kid, much older than him, smiling at him. "You looked good." The young man said, smiling. The young man, with sandy blonde hair, messy enough to be tamed and possessing a vivid pair of green eyes walked to him. _

_ The young man raised him from his seat and walked them across a big mirror. The mirror itself was designed with delicate curves, making the mirror much more attractive to look at. Peter looked at himself. Wearing fine clothes, from the cravat, to the high socks down to the shoes. Everything is fine and new. Clean. _

_ He looked at the reflection of his company, he is wearing the same fine clothing as his but he is wearing the color black. He smile, the smile that reaches his eyes, he traced the face of the young man. His eyes green as ever but the ring under his eyes is red, making his eyes glossy. It possesses something than he could not understand. But Peter still believes that he looks like an angel. _

_ He looked again at the mirror and inspected himself. He looked good at the fine clothing too, he declare to himself. The young man squeezed his shoulder and he looked up. Smiling sadly at him, the man spoke. "Let's go ahead." And he was lead outside. _

\--

_ Outside, the maids, the gardener, the cook and the butler are waiting for us. They have packed away everything. It left me confused. I asked myself to where we are going. I looked sideways to see a maid wiping her right eye. I remember her as the head maid. She looked at me and smiled. Then she followed us outside. The people outside gathered around us, saying goodbye and their "sorry and condolences?" Why? _

_ The young man next to me let go of my hand and embraced the butler who returned the gesture. I hear him sob but that last a moment before he composed himself and looked at everyone. _

_ He took a deep breathe before speaking. "Everyone, thank you for everything." Everyone nodded before the young man continued. "I wish to have stayed here for longer or even for my whole life, my mother and my brother also liked to send you their thank you. I will miss everyone in this manor. I wish you all good luck to your lives. Goodbye everyone. " He nodded before gesturing for me to climb up, assisted by the butler then he followed. Waving his last goodbye to the people outside the carriage and the last thing I heard is the whining of the horses and their footsteps under the cobblestone floor. _

\--

_ The road is filled with different colors of red, orange and yellow. Leaves are falling from the nearby trees, creating colors to the ground, making a comforting sound for the ears of travelers. _

_ Peter is looking at the window, following the falling leaves. Across him is the young man reading a book with his glasses. He turned the next page of his book and something slipped. Peter noticed it. He abruptly ducked and picked up the paper. Looking at the paper is a faded image of a woman with two children. One beside the sitting woman, one is an infant being held by the woman. _

_ "Peter, do you know who is she?" Peter shook his head. The young man gestured at him to come and he obeyed. He squeezed the space he and the young man have, it is rather cold outside after all. The young man gently slid the photograph out of Peter's hand before looking at it, smiling sadly. Peter looked at him confused. _

_ "Peter, this is mother." He looked at the face pointed out by the young man. Her eyes glisten with joy even with the faded photo. The young man pointed at the child next to the woman. "And this is I. Your brother but surely you know me, right?" Peter nodded at him. Surely, he knew that this man is his brother. They have been together for all he could remember. The young man smiled again before continuing, "Lastly, you." He looked at Peter who smiled at his infant's image. _

_ It became quiet for a while before Peter spoke. "Brother, where is Mama?" He looked at the young man expectantly, hoping for any answer that will give him happiness. His brother slid the picture back to the book looking at the window. It left Peter waiting before his brother sighed. "Well, Peter, Mama is resting now." He ruffled Peter's hair that earned him a pout for the little one. _

_ "I don't understand it." He fixed his hair. His brother looked at him, sadness traced in his beautiful eyes. "You don't have to understand, Peter." He set his book aside and embraced his brother. Resting his chin in his brother's hair. He whispered, "All you have to know is that Mama is always by your side." Peter felt the embrace became tighter and he clutch his hands to his brother's clothes and embrace him even more. _

\--

_ It is dusk when they reached the entrance of the woods. The carriage took halt and the man before them spoke. "Sire, we will be entering the woods." Arthur just nodded at him and he started the carriage again. _

_ Peter did not dare to look outside, it's nearing dark and he could hear sounds coming from the woods. His brother is sitting next to him, embracing him, comforting him. _

_ There are a few bumps that made Peter startled, making him clutch more to his brother. His brother reached for his pocket and brought out a big pendant with silver chain. "What's that brother?" He leaned over to see it more clearly. His brother pressed something at the pendant and it opened. Revealing a round form with hands and numbers. _

_ "It's a pocket watch. Here." Peter looked at the pocket watch, the long, thin hand ticking past twelve and the other long hand moved a little. "What does it say?" He looked at his brother. _

_ "Seventeen hundred." His brother said casually. Peter cannot understand the watch himself, having all those hands moving and the elegant way the numbers have been written on every side of it. He just frowned. His brother laughed, that made him pout. _

_ "You'll understand it. I'll teach you." He patted his little brother's head. Peter would want for his brother to just touch his head, occasionally pat it, and pet his head like a cat. It's comforting. _

_ His brother did not say anything but instead turn his attention to the man maneuvering their carriage. "How long we will be in here at the woods?" He made his voice a bit louder to catch the attention of the man. "We should get out of the woods as soon as possible, sire. It's quite dangerous to stay in here any longer." Peter felt the carriage to become faster. _

_ "Then why you have brought us in the woods?" He muttered. Peter heard it clearly but he is quite sure that the other man did not hear it. The carriage became quiet after that. They could here occasional sounds that could come from an owl or two. Rustling of leaves, stepped branches and any other noise different from horse hoofs and wheels. _

_ It's been oddly quiet for his brother. He moved to look at the window to see that there is nothing out there. Darkness only. He looked at the man at the front of the carriage. "Is everything alright?" He kept his voice stern even though he felt fright creep into his very nerves. _

_ "Yes, sire. Do not worry. We will get out of here in no time." The man gave a reassuring smile before looking back at the tracks again. His brother seems to be unconvinced. _

_ The quietness even made its presence known. _

_ Darkness. _

_ Rustling of leaves. _

_ Sounds of animals nearby. _

_ His brother seems to be uncomfortable to his seat. He constantly looks at the window, looking at the pocket watch and even checking his book just to stare at the picture. _

_ Peter just stared at his brother when their other company spoke. They both got startled. "Sire, we are nearing the edge of the woods." He almost laughed, releasing tension and having relief at the same time. Peter saw his brother release a sigh of relief. That made him relaxed too. _

_ As confident as they can get. His brother slump his back at the soft seat inside the carriage. Peacefulness filling the small room they have. He could also hear the man outside humming a tune. _

_ Everything is peaceful. _

_ So peaceful. _

_ Until the carriage bumped and his brother got startled. He yelped as he was sent slightly forward inside the carriage and Peter holding the first thing he grabbed. Holding into it before he also fell. His brother groaned in pain before looking at the windows. He pushed himself up and climbed up to look at their other company. "W-what's happening?" He whispered at the man. _

_ "Be quiet sire, please." The man's voice is almost inaudible but he managed to hear it. He saw a bead of sweat trickle down the man's cheek. Now, his brother feels fear ebb inside him again. _

_ He ducked his head but keeping a close distance near the man to hear him. "Good evening, gentlemen. What could be possibly your need?" The man said. His voice laced with confidence and polite. _

_ His brother did not hear any response. Peter is holding his breathe. Not daring to breathe like his life clung into it. His brother looked at him, signaling. Putting a finger above his lips, silently saying "stay quiet" and he nodded. _

_ "Will you please allow us to pass?" The man said, a bit louder and tenser but still polite. Another round of silence. His brother is showing nervousness too. Holding his book tighter. Clutch in his hands while staring at nothing. _

_ When silence took another second, his brother signaled him to come to him, closer. Slowly, Peter moved closer to his brother. Letting go of the metal bar he's been holding for an eternity and went to his brother's side. His hands shaking as he moved closer to his brother's chest. _

_ "We do not have to deal with th-" A strong wind was heard followed by something falling on the uneven ground. His brother's eyes widen in fear and shock. Peter looked at him, tears ready to fall. "W-what's that, brother?" His brother looked at him, speechless, pocketed his book. He just embraced Peter tighter. _

_ The next thing they knew, the carriage shake violently mixed with the laugh of unfamiliar voices of man filled the air. Peter just whimpered at his brother's side. "Come on. Clear out everything. Let's see the little damsel inside~" He said in a sing song. His brother looked for something, something to protect them. He grabbed his books. His favorite books. _

_ The door suddenly swung open. A bulky man looked at the siblings. "Aha! There you a-" He did not finish because his big brother throw the books and pushed his way outside. The doorway is clear. _

_ "Peter!" He reached for Peter and grabbed him outside. Stepping outside, he could hear the man cursed. His big brother looked back, seeing the man maneuvering the carriage lying above the dirty road, unmoving. Peter following him with stumbling a little but following. _

_ "Go get them!" The bulky man ordered and three people followed the sibling. _

_ \-- _

_ Peter and his brother ran. He could hear his brother pant, twigs being broken at their every step. His brother turned behind a big stone and looked Peter in the eye. "Are you alright?" He asked between pants. Peter could only nod. He's still recovering from the earlier dash. Holding his chest, heaving up and down. _

_ His brother smiled at him before reaching for his pocket. "Here." He showed Peter his pocket watch. Peter looked at it confused. "Take this, also this." He reached for his book, opening it to a bookmarked page before holding a paper. The picture from before, Peter thought. _

_ "What will I do with this brother?" He looked at the thing he have in his tin hands and to his brother. His brother, smiling at him. His eyes shining with unshed tears. _

_ "Take it and get out of here. We are near the Spades' border. Follow those lights ahead. Seek help and look for Brother, Scott Kirkland. They will surely know who he is. Keep it, show it to Brother and he will help you. Do you understand?" Emphasizing the last sentence, Peter looked confused but he nodded. He embraced his brother. When his brother pulled away, he just embraced tighter. _

_ "Peter. Shh. Brother, listen." He patted Peter's small back. "Let's play a game, shall we? Hmm, hide and side. Yes, hide and seek." Peter looked at him, pulling out at the embrace. "Alright, you and I will hide while those people seek for us but there is a catch, you have to not let them see you. Do you understand?" He shook Peter lightly at the shoulder. _

_ "I will count and you will run quietly and you are going to sneak out to the forest and go there." He pointed out from afar. Lights from flame torches making the Kingdom of Spades visible. _

**_ One. _ **

_ He let go of Peter, signaling the count of one. Mouthing the number. Peter stepped back a few times. _

**_ Two. _ **

_ His brother looked behind stone. Signaling the count of two. Peter looked at his hands. _

**_ Three. _ **

_ His brother looked at him. Smiling. "Peter, you better be hiding now or you will lose in the game." _

**_ Four. _ **

_ Peter clutched the pocket watch and the now wrinkled photograph in his hands. _

**_ Five. _ **

_ "Go ahead." His brother signaling him to go. He turned his back hesitantly before looking back. _

_ "Be sure to will the game, brother." And he was gone. Dashing away. _

**_ Six. _ **

_ "I love you too, brother." He looked behind his hide out. Rustling of leaves can be heard nearby. _

**_ Seven. _ **

_ "Where are those brats!?" Torches are lighting the dimness inside the forest. _

**_ Eight. _ **

_ Peter's big brother gulped. Readying his feet. _

**_ Nine. _ **

_ "There!" And all he could hear is the night birds flicking their wings to fly. _

**_ Ten. _ **

_ Peter kept running and running and running. He could hear the birds flying, their wings making sounds with the wind but he did not stop. He kept his legs at work even his feet are burning and his energy draining. Sweat and tears making him lose water but he kept running, away from the woods. _

_ \-- _

_ He reached the first village of the Kingdom of Spades as his brother spoke about. Loud thumping of the drums could be heard. People are dancing above the cobblestone pavement. Festivities and happiness fill the air but Peter just passed them. _

_ Seeing the resting food above the table near a bonfire, he immediately grabbed it, biting it down and grabbing a nearby goblet. He drank all of the contents. Peter felt that it tasted different. Heat run down his spine, dropping the goblet and his vision swirling around. _

_ He came in contact with the wall for support. Slowly sliding down, his world is turning black before he completely shut his eyes. Unaware of the continuous celebration of the people near him. _

_ The next thing, he waked up to where he last seated. Next to the wall. Birds are chirping, stores opening and the village is starting to be filled with life. He tried to stand but he failed. He slumped back at the wall. Hearing children laugh nearby, playing. _

_ He tried again to stand, a pair of pre-teen kids passing by him, then his legs give up and he slumped again. The pair looked at him. "Are you alright?" The girl asked him, her voice changing octaves at the end. _

_ The boy next to him is laughing. "You just turned your voice into a frog." He point at her, teasing. "Shut up!" Her voice changing again, making the boy laugh even more. _

_ "Can you stand? Here, let me help you." She reached for Peter, helping him stand. Peter must be heavy for her because he looked at her brother. "Hey! Finn! Help me here, will you?" _

_ The boy looked at Peter and said, "Alright, princess frog." She just ignored it but her frown and glare betray her. _

_ "Where are you going? You looked..." The girl looked at Peter's clothes. The boy next to him clicking his tongue, disapproving. _

_ "Such fine clothes just wasted on you, boy." He said, having a distinct accent. _

_ The girl smacked her arm, earning her a yelp. "Oh, shut it." She looked at Peter again. "Where are you going young lad? You dressed in fine clothes yet you looked disheveled." Peter looked at him drowsily. _

_ "'m looking for S-scotch, Scott..." He trailed off, not remembering clearly what his brother said to him the night before. The pair just frowned at him. _

_ "S-Scott Kirkland, Sco-" He did not finish his sentence because his face was met by the ground and the last thing he heard is the voice of two identical kids. One having her voice change and one still has his voice unchanged. _

_ \-- _

_ Peter wake up in a soft bed, near a window. The breeze giving his skin a cool touch. He looked at the room. Spacious. He tried to move, noticing the change of his clothes. He looked around looking for his original clothing. Seeing it neatly folded at the nearby chair, he slowly reached for it. _

_ Upon his grasp, he looked for his pockets. Groping at it. His eyes went wide when he did not feel anything inside the pockets when the door creaked. He looked at the door to see a red-haired young man and the girl he met earlier. The girl smiled at him, while the red-haired man remained silent. _

_ They both walked further inside the room. The girl put a wooden tray with bowl and water down the table. The red-haired man went to seat at where Peter's clothes seated before. He turned the table around, putting his arms above the chair. He signaled the girl, the girl nodded and went outside the room. Peter looked at the food then to the red-haired man. _

_ "What?" The red-haired man asked him but Peter remained silent. It went like that for a while before the red-haired man sighed. "You know, you have to talk. And eat. Why not eat first, um?" He suggested, moving his head suggestively at the bowl near Peter. Peter looked at him for a while before slowly pulling at the tray with gently care. He placed it in his lap and started to eat quietly. _

_ The man just looked at him, watching him eat. Peter could feel him watching but he did not bother to ask and continued to eat. After gulping the last drop of water, the red-haired man spoke. _

_ "Finn and Fiona said you're looking for me." He reached for his pocket. Peter did not dare to look at him. "What? Still not talking?" Peter shook his head. _

_ "Oh. I forgot. My name is Scott, not Scotch, Scott Kirkland." Peter looked at him, recognizing the name. Scott smirked at him. _

_ "So. You know my name? And why?" He looked at Peter with intensity, making the kid shrink at where he is seated. _

_ "You know, I am getting tired of this. You are not definitely mute." Scott slump his head above his arms, tapping his foot at impatience. _

_ "Well, you leave me no choice." He pulled out his hand inside his pocket and waved two things. Peter heard a familiar metallic sound and he looked at Scott. Shocked. Peter quickly moved and tried to grab the pocket watch and the photograph out of Scott's hands but Scott easily raised his hand and now it is out of Peter's reach. Peter jumping to reach it. Trying to reach it. _

_ "Oh. So, this gets your attention now. Speak or I will destroy these." He threatened Peter. Peter stopped on his tracks, looking down at the floor. _

_ "Brother gave that to me, please do not destroy it." He mumbled but loud enough for Scott to hear it. Scott looked down at him. "Brother?" Peter nodded. _

_ "What's your name?" Scott asked seriously. Peter looked at him. "P-Peter..." Scott's eyes widened but he did not say anything. He dashed through the door, noting Peter not to go anywhere. _

_ \-- _

_ He spent days with the girl from before, now he learned the name of her, Fiona and her twin, Finn. They play with him, read books with him but when he was alone in his room. He will always look at the window. He could see men with horses and torches speaking to Scott. _

_ One time, he slipped to his bed and looked at the window, seeing Scott took a book from one of the men. Scott scanned through the pages, his brows furrowed. Peter squinting his eyes to have a cleared vision but could not see the material better. _

_ "Peter!" Finn called at him, swaying from a tree branch. "Quickly, pick up the fruits!" He shook the branch even more and fruits fell from the tree. Fiona helped too. _

_ They ate under the tree. Enjoying the shade under the sun when they hear horses whine from nearby. "Oh. Scott must be here." Finn said casually. _

_ "It's been two weeks when he first went out." Fiona said before biting down her fruit. Peter just remained quiet. _

_ "Do you think he'll find him?" Finn asked, looking at Fiona. Fiona shrugged. _

_ "Of course. Do you not?" She looked at Peter. Peter just frowned at them before hesitantly bit down his fruit. _

_ Finn did not say anything after that. He just ate his fruit. "With the eyebrows we have, surely we are easy to spot. Don't worry." He said after a while, muttering to himself before throwing off the inedible part of the fruit away. _

_ \-- _

_ Peter just realized that days pasted and became weeks and weeks became months and months became years. He did not know. He just felt himself grow, like his brothers and sister. He learned about a lot of things but none of them keep him contented. _

_ Scott will always be out to capital, not long enough Fiona and Finn joined him and Peter is the only one left in the house. He befriended the maids and the cook and even the old barn keeper. They are wonderful people and the cook makes delicious food. _

_ One day, when Scott, Fiona and Finn came back from the capital. Peter decided to start to work at the barn. He told Scott about it, he is hesitant for a while but Peter made him agree by trying hard. They agreed that Peter will still be taking up lessons and he will not do all the hard work. The old barn keeper was abashed for Peter but he is also glad for the helping hand. _

_ Peter will always wake up early in the morning, share food with the barn keeper, greet everyone he knew, took up lessons and everything to do the whole day. When he did not see the old barn keeper, he felt odd. He asked the maids and the cook but they said that they do not know. _

_ One early morning, when he is tending the cows, a man busted the door open and an obnoxious laugh filled the inside of the barn. Peter looked at him, unimpressed. "Who are you?" He looked at the man. Tanned skin, sunny blonde hair with that stupid cowlick sticking up, blue eyes. He has an obnoxious laugh but he grinned that will put the sun into shame. Warm and just happy. _

_ He learned in the two years that Alfred or Fred as he called him was the grandson of the old barn keeper. He wanted to head to capital but his grandfather sent him here for work. He also loves animals but he said that he have a dream. _

_ "What will you do when you're finally in the capital?" Peter asked one night. They are by the fire. Enjoying the night full of stars. Alfred looked at him, smiling. "I don't know. Well, I don't know yet. Maybe become a castle guard at the castle." Peter snorted. _

_ "You're afraid of ghosts Alfred. Castles are full of ghost. Don't be ridiculous." Alfred pouted at him. "Oh, why are you like that. Don't you have any dream?" Alfred asked. _

_ "Well, I have but seeing that it is impossible now. I see myself contented in here." He said, sighing. _

_ "Peter, why don't you go with Scott at the capital?" He asked. "I wanted to visit Capital. I might ask Scott for that." He said in a sing song. _

_ "I told you Fred, I am contented here." He repeated. Alfred just laughed at him. _

_ "What?" He asked, annoyed at Alfred. _

_ "For someone younger than me, you sure talk like my grandfather." He laughed even more. _

_ "W-well, pardon me for being more mature than you." He said, huffing his chest. _

_ Alfred's laugh died out before he spoke again. "You'll see, Peter. You'll see. One day." His voice determined. Peter just shrugged. _

_ "Alright, you said that. You better fulfill it." Peter looked at the stars. Seeing a falling star but did not care to wish for anything for he know his wish is impossible and he is contented. Right here. Right now. _


	4. Ascend to City

Scott finished writing his letter. Putting back his quill, he stood up leaving his study. Spotting his siblings, he spoke. "Finn, Fiona, you better get prepare." His sister, Fiona, frowned.

"Why?" She asked while dusting off her dress.

"We'll head back two days from now. You too, Finn. No more questions." He told his brother whose about to open his mouth to talk.

"I'm not saying anything yet, brother." He complained half-heartedly. Scott head back inside his study but he surely saw his siblings smile at each other. He had the letter delivered home the same day.

Scott and his sibling had been at the Capital for almost a month now and he decided to come back home now to gather supplies and to see Peter. He thought it'll be a good change of their daily routine at the Capital. He made a mental note to bring Peter something when they got home. He smiled to himself at the thought.

** \--- **

After giving the cook the bucket of milk, Peter got inside the house and prepared. He changed into nicer clothes and went to the study. There he will meet his teacher, Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Mr. Beilschmidt or just Gilbert as he insists to Peter is an extra-ordinary teacher. He teaches music as well as Spadian and other kingdom's history but every time he speaks of history, he would tell Peter like he is the one whom made the history happen. He and his  _awesomeness_ as he always say. Peter does not know where he got the word but surely Gilbert is the only one using it.

The lesson went well in exception of random re-enactment that Peter enjoys so much and how he tells history, acting like he was in the voyage himself. He even got to the point of climbing at the grand piano he still has to teach Peter with. Peter doesn't even bother telling him to get down. He just loves to have fun.

By afternoon, Gilbert dismissed him saying that he has to feed his  _awesome Gilbird_ to which Peter assumed his pet bird. Gilbert jumped through the window instead of using the door. Peter could never do something like that. He reminded himself that he would not survive such stunts.

He was about to come back to his chambers when one of the maids excuse herself and brought Peter a letter. He thanked her and proceeded inside. He inspected the letter, seeing that it has a wax and sealed with a familiar symbol. A symbol his family represents and passed down through generations.

He opened one of his drawers, reaching for his letter opener. He carefully opened the letter. When he finished cutting the edge of the envelope, he put back the letter opener and decided to seat at the edge of his bed.

He opened the letter, letting his eyes scan through the cursive yet sloppy hand writing of his brother.

** \--- **

_ Dear Peter, _

_ I hope you are doing well as the time this letter reached you. It's been a while, isn't it? A month, I think. To get everything clear, your sibling and I will be heading home two days from now. I hope that everything is doing well back there. _

_ There are things that I wanted to discuss but it would be better to have such discussions through personal conversations. _

_ See you after two days, brother. I hope you are doing well. _

_ S. A. Kirkland _

**_ \--- _ **

He grinned at the letter he just read. He quickly stood up. Today will be the day that his brother will be arriving for the capital and he need to make everything nice and clean. Moving out of his room, he told every maid to clean and prepare for Scott's arrival.

He changed to his working clothes and headed to the kitchen. "Going to have lunch with Alfred again, I see." The cook said to him, smiling.

"Yes." He picked up a big piece of bread. The cook looked at him, "Will that be enough for the two of you?" He smiled as an answer.

He was about to go out of the back door when he remembered something. "Oh. And Scott, Fiona and Finn will be arriving tonight."

The cook looked surprised within a fraction of second before he asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Make the best dish you can." He laughed, waving his hand and started to walk outside. The cook just nod and started to command his assistants to prepare for dinner.

He also informed Alfred about Scott's arrival. He seems the type of person who doesn't mind it at all. After the lunch by the apple tree, they head back and went to further prepare.

When the sheets are changed to new ones, floor polished even more, the food is starting to be cooked, Peter head to his room. Changing to his clothes to ready himself for the arrival. He looked at the mirror, fixing himself for any other flaws his clothing might have. He's dusting his trousers when he suddenly stopped and stared at himself.

He sighed, realizing how frail he looked like and looking closely at the mirror. He reached for his  _thick_  eyebrows. He touched it. Now that he had seen it better, he could notice his resemblance to his siblings. It's like a family heirloom but this one runs on their blood and equally divided.

He reached for his tresses. Sandy blonde hair. Unlike his brothers and sister who possess a good color of the fallen autumn leaves. His hair is blonde. Reminding him of someone from the past, just having messier tresses. Peter could not remember the face of that person and whenever he tried to remember he will be met by blurry faces.

He reached for his pocket and met by a cold piece of metal. He fished it out of his pocket, looking at the time.  _It's nearly dusk_. He thought. When he was younger, you might he remembered Scott giving him this pocket watch. Saying that he should take good care of it because it was an heirloom that meant to be on Peter's possession only and Peter always takes care of it up until now.

His train of thoughts are interrupted by the sound of horses whining and the stopping wheels of carriage, surely loaded with different sorts of things. Soon, he could hear muffled noises. He put his pocket watch back to his pocket, looked at himself in the mirror before heading out of his room and going to meet his brother downstairs.

Peter joined his sibling at dinner, being led by Scott. His brother Finn and sister Fiona is also at the dining table. Enjoying the full course prepared by the cook, one of Peter's friends. He looked at his plate. A meat dish with fancy herbs the cook would like to put for his dishes. All Peter knows is that the cook make delicious food.

Scott looked from his plate to Peter's. "Why are you still not eating, Peter?" He asked, catching the attention of their two siblings.

"Scott, you have forgotten to give Pete his present, haven't you?" Finn looked at Scott's direction while having his fork halfway through his mouth.

Fiona nudged at his side, muttering something about not speaking when his mouth is full. Finn just made face that just made Fiona disgust and laughed at the same time.

Scott rolled his eyes at the two before looking back at Peter. "If that's the case, I'll give you your present first thing after dinner, umm?" He smiled a little before proceeding back to his meal. "For now, eat your meal first. You're a growing man, you need those." He muttered before opening his mouth to bite at the meat.

Peter absent-mindedly nodded before eating his meat. He ate in small portions, saving some space for more food later with Alfred. He could hear Finn and Fiona laugh at each other and Scott's quiet clanking of the fork and knife against his plate.

After dinner, Peter went to change to much comfortable clothes before heading to the kitchen. He asked for two bowls of soup which the cook gladly gave him. Heading to the barn, he saw Alfred looking at the skies. Seeing the opportunity of the dark surrounding, he made rustling noise that surely made Alfred screamed his lunges out. He never gets tired of seeing the man scare his pants of.

They shared the bowl of soup inside the barn. After the little supper Alfred and him had, he excused himself saying that he will bring back the wooden bowls. Alfred seems alright with it and just made himself comfortable above the hay.

Peter knocked at the door of Scott's study. "Come in." His brother said and he opened the door quietly. He is seated to his favorite settee near a fireplace and making himself comfortable with the companionship of a light drink and a few opened letters.

"Did you like my present, brother?" He said, his glasses glint under the light of the fire. His head moving from scanning the letter but he did not look at Peter's direction.

"Yes, very much, brother. Thank you for the present." He said, standing near his brother.

"I see but it isn't the cause of your visit, I presume." He arched his eyebrow when he encountered words that the letter contained. He is rather intrigued by the letter.

"Yes." He said, still standing. When Scott looked at his way, the chain of his glasses made a very small noise but it glinted beautifully under the light.

"Why not have a seat, Peter. Goodness, you don't want to stand there all night, do you?" He said to his brother, pointing at the nearby settee.

Peter went to seat quietly. Making himself comfortable and looking at his brother with hopeful eyes.

Scott looked at him, above from his letter, waiting for Peter to speak. Peter cleared his throat to start speaking.

"Brother, it's about heading to Capital." His brother gave a look of amusement, his mouth shaping a small bewildered smile, his eyes glinting with wonder.

"What about it? Decided to come with us?" He put down his letter to his lap, also getting his glasses removed. He placed the glasses to a nearby table.

"No." Peter said. His brother's eyebrows furrowed at confusion.

"Then why bother?" He put his chin under his hands, resting his elbow at the settee's soft and fabricated arm.

"Capital is a good place but not for me. I wanted it for Alfred." He said. Peter expected his brother a change in expression but it never occurred.

"Good. Then I'll have Alfred with us the next time your siblings and I leave." He nodded his head. Peter looked at him, mouth slightly agape. Peter looked lazily at him. "What?" Scott asked.

"Are you not going to ask me why I requested such thing?" Peter asked, still slightly stunned to his brother's odd decision making.

"Why you said? To be honest with you, boy, he'll be a good helping hand to us." He said carelessly. "Surely, he's strong and-" he stopped, waving the previous letter he had read before Peter talked to him. "The royal castle is in need of helping hands with the royal gardens." Peter just listened to him.

"Besides, Fiona nor Finn wanted to be left in the castle to take care of those vast gardens. The other gardeners from the castle do not know how to tend and take care of the flowers there." Scott just kept on ranting about how other people could not maintain the royal gardens.

Scott momentarily stopped to look at Peter. "Worry not, Peter. I will send a letter to Tino and Berwald. You remember them, do you?" Peter nodded at it. He has a feeling that this conversation will result good as he wished it would be.

"They will help you once Alfred joins us." He smiled at Peter. "Surely, Alfred would not mind." Peter nodded at it. A few moments later, he stood up.

"Thank you very much, brother!" He exclaimed. Happiness can be traced in his wide smile and glinting eyes and he left Scott's room and headed to his room.

When Peter reached his room, he jumped above his bed, landing on his back. He spread his arms and legs, he sighed with contentment. He wanted to help Fred to go to Capital. Surely he would snap at him, telling him to stop dreaming high because it is nearly impossible but he wanted for Fred to be happy. He just hope that everything will be fine once Fred steps inside the Capital- no, the Kingdom, because he knew Fred could be stubborn and make everything complicated.

After a few smiles and sighs, he sat at his bed and crawled hear the window, seeing a shadow going inside the barn. He really hoped everything went well.

Alfred was met by a red-haired man with a pair of intimidating eyebrows. Yes, Alfred thought that those eyebrows are enough intimidate whoever sees them but he would not be intimidated by his eyebrows.

He dusted his trousers and watched the red-haired man walk by a nearby stable where a white mare is resting. "How are you, Meryla?" He patted the mare's neck before continuing on stroking its neck. The mare answering back with a satisfied whine.

"What can I do for you,  _sire_?" Alfred felt unusual calling someone as  _sire_ , he's hoping that this person would not demand for him to call him  _his master_  because Alfred is not a person fond of such kind things. He stood, waiting for the other man to – at least – gesture at him.

The man looked at him, staring with those much different to Peter's. His eyebrows, effectively adding the effect for his eyes, in which in funny thought Alfred had noticed that as thick as the blond teen. Holding his snicker, he looked at the man's direction, to that different shade of eyes. "Oh, you're too formal, young lad." The tension Alfred thought that was forming easily disappeared. It took Alfred a minute or two to notice that the man soften his features, most people might not see it but Alfred surely caught it.

The green eyed man looked at him, crossing his arms above his chest before leaning in a wooden post. Relaxing himself before speaking again.

"I'll get straight to the point, lad." Alfred looked at him, feeling the knot in his stomach. Will he be fired? Did he do something wrong? Did the cook told this about the food? He could feel sweat beading on his forehead.

"Are you listening to me?" He snapped back to reality. "Did you hear me?" The red-haired man scowled at him, starting to look annoyed to Alfred's inattentiveness.

Alfred looked startled for a second before speaking. "I-I'm sorry." The other man did not say anything but just repeated what he just said.

"I said, you're going to Capital with me the next month."

He had never seen someone change his expression from being frightened to being bloody happy that you look like a fool, other that Alfred.


	5. To The Capital

The day after Scott told him about going to the capital, Peter could visibly see that Fred is glowing. His face whenever he was greeted by the blond teen, when he was asking for a favour and even when he was scooping the animal manure- Fred won't stop bloody smiling. To be honest, Peter was happy for him but he never show it to the extent that he would look moronic like a certain farm boy. Even before the day's chores started, Fred approached him, smiled gently at him and even embraced him. Lifting him on the ground and had the gawk to swing him around like a damsel and even though he threatened him with meal cut, because Fred's ultimate weakness was food, he just won't cut it. He's just awfully happy.

Scott and the twins are currently in town to buy some more supplies as a preparation before they head back to the capital. Peter would be with Fred for the early morning chores before Peter head back inside and took a lecture of two with Gilbert. He would share a meal with Fred on the barn and do the afternoon chores, by the time the sun was out, Scott and his siblings would be back and Peter would be sharing a meal with them before sharing another hearty meal with Fred.

If Peter thought about it, his life was in a constant loop.  Waking up, doing chores, eating meals, sleep and repeat. Once, in the past, his brother Scott and him had a talk about the future. Inside his brother's study room with the older doing some finances and Peter reading a children's book that he gave as a present. Scott put down his quill and sighed, that caught the other's attention, stopping him from knowing what will happen to the young man decided to become a pirate and looked at his brother.

_"What's the matter?" He asked, voice small and hidden under his book. Scott looked at him while he massaged the bridge of his nose. He has a habit of doing that whenever he felt pressure or stressed on his business and Peter wished not to see him doing that more often._

_"It's nothing. I'll just stop for a while and- hey, are you enjoying it?" He quirked an eyebrow towards the book. He had been at the Capital's trading market, looking for some guidebooks for foreign flowers when he saw the children's book section. He looked at the intricate cover, hand painted with elegant words depicting its title. He took it at hand, read a few lines of it before deciding to buy it for Peter, now he hoped that his little brother liked it._

_"Yes, it's very entertaining." Peter nodded his head, closing the book and looking fully at his brother._

_"I'm glad. Tell me about it." He gave Peter a small smile when he saw his brother's eyes glint with interest._

_Peter cleared his throat before starting his storytelling. "It's about a man from a poor family, he had been living at a small town by himself. You see, he's an orphan and he tried different jobs that the people pay him but one day, a man went to their small town." His voice grew in excitement as he went on his story._

_"He's a rather dashing man- well, according to the women in the book. He introduced himself as a pirate. He told the townspeople that he's rich, he had been on many adventures but most of all, he told everyone that he's a freeman." Scott smiled at his amusement on Peter's way of storytelling. He wondered if his talent to it was acquired because of their lost brother. He nodded, signalling for the other to continue._

_"The young man was intrigued, he was inspired of the pirate's tale and he aimed to be like one." The fire crackled as the night steadily pass. "The pirate was about to leave the town when the young man decided to also leave the small town. He packed what belongings he has- I must remind you that he has very least of possessions at hand." Peter told with a hand gesture._

_"He sneaked through the night and went aboard the pirate's ship. Hiding below the deck until the ship was off the dock and out on the open waters."_

_"Surely, it's not the end of the story." The older leaned back on his leather chair._

_Peter shook his head. "No, he hid for two days and ate what he can retrieve on the lower deck but he was discovered! He was discovered by one of the crew members and brought above deck. The pirate, who was the captain of the ship was furious!" Scott looked intrigued as he listened to his brother. He thought this is a children's book? He wondered if this will turn bloody._

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"At first, the captain would not listen to the young man's reasoning and had him ready to be thrown out the ship and to the sea. The crew members terrified him with the horrors of what is beneath the sea but he persisted on letting his reason be heard. He told them a lie."_

_"He did now?" Scott hummed._

_"Yes. Well, he told the captain and his crewmates that he knew of an island full of treasure. The crew members were delighted but the captain was not but the young man stuck to his lie and he eventually agreed for the young man to be aboard his ship."_

_"That's dangerous." Peter nodded._

_"But the captain warned him about it, that if he's not telling the truth that they'll threw him out of the ship and let the creatures below eat him alive." Peter stopped._

_"What happened next?" Scott asked._

_"I haven't read about it. That's much all I read as of the moment." Peter said shyly as he reopened his book._

_"Well, that was interesting." Scott was quiet for a few moments. "Let me ask you something Peter?" Peter looked up at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to come with us to the Capital? Help your siblings at the business inside the kingdom?" Peter's his brother and teaching him of the way of the business was one way to assure that the business would be kept alive. He's a smart boy but he'd been reluctant to be at the Capital since Scott took him under his care._

_Peter was quiet for a moment, how many times did his brother asked him of this and with every same question was the very same answer. He shook his head and politely said no. "I'm afraid that my answer would still remain, my dear Brother."_

_"I see." At least, he tried. He knew Peter has reasons but that did not mean that he had to be chained down by fear or any kind of hindrance that he kept to himself._

_"Thank you, brother." He smiled and proceed to read his book while Scott pushed himself to do his finances once again. The crackling of fire the only thing that made sound inside his study room._

_One day, he just hoped that Peter would be like the young man, fearless and go out to the world._

Days passed and before he knew it, Scott and his siblings are readying to head back to the Capital. Their wagon full of supplies they need and their packs ready for another trip. Fred had all his belongings ready, which really was not too much and packed away in a small bag. Just some clothes and a few bread that the cook gave him earlier. Really now, he wondered if the cook was already fond of him. He thanked the cooked and everyone including Peter- especially Peter.

He would never stop thanking Peter if he had a choice. He'll remind the little blond with what favour he'd done to Fred and he always did- well, at least the duration of days until they depart. Peter would always scowl at him, told him annoying but he could see the sincerity on his eyes when he said the gentlest and deepest gratitude to him. he saw Peter looking at them from a distant and he walked to him for a final thank you and a good bye.

"Hey." He slide his bag up on his shoulder, avoiding it to slip yet again. Peter looked at him. Today, he was dressed properly, not the ones he used to see when he was helping Fred with the chores and he looked more of his age because of it. Peter kept quiet.

"I just wanted to say thank you-" Peter rolled his eyes but a smile evident on his lips as he let Fred continue on his speech. Fred let out a small laugh before resuming. "-yes, thank you very much for this, I really owe you a big one on this." He cleared his throat before smiling. "I just got a favour for you to ask."

"What is it?" Peter asked quietly.

Fred stopped himself from smiling any further. "Drink your milk." Before Peter could even protest, Fred burst out laughing at him, doubling over while Peter glared at him. It was low to pick on Peter's height when he's still a growing kid. he let out a scoff, waiting for Fred t stop laughing. A few more bouts and he's catching his breath.

He sighed before speaking. "I-I'm sorry, Pete." But he did not sound sorry at all. "I'm going to miss you." He ruffled the kid's head fondly. "I wish you all the best." He said quietly before he smiled gently at the other.

"You said it like we're never going to see each other again." He crossed his arms. He did not like those kind of speeches. He liked Fred and even though he's annoying, he would like to see him again- he's a brother to him after all. Fred just hummed.

"Good bye, for now Peter." He smiled but he got startled when Peter embraced him. He patted the other's back. "You're not crying, are you?" He said, jesting to make the situation lighter. Peter shook his head but he knew that it was the exact opposite. It took a few moments before Peter detached himself to Fred and pushed at him.

"Look, they're about to go. You don't want to be left behind, do you? Now, go. Go!" His voice slightly cracked as his aimlessly pushed at Fred because his head stayed low. Fred guessed because he's ashamed to be seen crying.

"O-okay." He looked at the wagon and could see that Fiona's waving at him. "I'm going now. Be a good boy, Peter." He smiled before starting to leave. He swore he could hear a chuckle and a muffled 'Am I not always?'

He reached the wagon and head to the back, together with the supplies and with Fiona. "You and Peter looked really close." She smiled as she dusted off her skirt and making herself comfortable inside the wagon. Fred observed her, she has long tresses the same colour as Scott's but lighter like Finn's. She has green eyes like her family possess unlike Peter's who had blue eyes like he had but the most prominent feature to her lovely face was her eyebrows. Those thick eyebrows and Fred could only guess that she tried to tame hers. He must have been quietly staring for a while that he decided to answer her.

"Y-yes. We've been together every day and I guess, he's like a brother to me." He smiled as he remembered the day's he and Peter had. He heard Fiona giggled.

"He's an adorable kid, isn't he? A bit stubborn like _his brother_ but he's a good child." He did not understand the emphasis to the words but he dare not question it. Fiona sat straighter, now interested in engaging to a talk with Fred. "So, what brings you to go to the Capital, hmm?" She hummed as she asked the other. She has a lovely voice, Fred decided.

He looked at the boxed supplies before answering. "Well, it's hard to explain but I just need to be there. I feel like I need to be in there." Well, he knew his _real_ purpose in going to the Capital but it would sound absurd if he revealed that he wanted to go to the castle itself to see the Queen. _To know who's the Queen._ Fiona frowned at her answer.

"That's absurd." She sounded unimpressed as she crossed her arms over her chest, one of her brows raised as she silently asking for Fred to elaborate it. How to answer it?

"W-well, I've always wanted to explore the Capital. You see, I believe that if a person wanted to gain more, he has to start moving and just do it." He smiled sheepishly at the other. Fiona just shook her head.

"You just made it more absurd!" Fred's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment at the other's outburst.  Fiona sighed. "I don't understand your intentions and goals but Peter believed in you and I, we, will try too." She smiled as she looked at Fred. "Just don't do anything foolish that would cause us trouble, do you understand?" Fred nodded as he returned Fiona's smile.

They grew quiet for a while before he asked her a question. "How long does it take to arrive at the Capital?" He did saw the morning light changed as they travel. Fiona blinked out her sleepiness.

"Hmm, a full day's travel but we stopped by night. We're in a wagon full of supplies, you see, even though it's use are for gardening, we can never be sure." Fred nodded as he let Fiona continue.

"We always stop at this inn, a few town from here now and spend the night there." Fred nodded his head, his mind in wonder what would a town inn would look like. In the past, his parents would always ask for the finest service there is whenever they travel. They would always get the best room, get the tastiest food ad always interact to the people of the higher society. He remembered the dancing, the ball, the fine clothes that the people dressed themselves with but young Fred was not really fond of the things his parents' love to do, thus, he would always escape to the balcony with a platter of food at hand and the moonlit night as his company. He heard Fiona stifle a yawn.

"Well, excuse me while I take a nap." She nestled her head between her arms as he closed her eyes and get comfortable as much as possible inside the cramp wagon. Fred decided to eat some of his bread while he wait for the sun to set down.

He must have taken a nap too when he felt a jolt of stop. The wagon's horse whined as it stopped  and Fred slowly gained consciousness of his surroundings. The noise became louder as he opened his eyes, the night lit by the occasional torches and by the nearby houses. Fiona stood up, being guided by his twin, Finn, down the wagon when she saw Fred stir.

"Fred, wake up. We're here!" She said as she jumped out of the wagon and Finn gestured him to do the same. He quickly stood up, a bit of dizziness from it but nothing that he could handle, he grabbed his bag and jumped out of the wagon. He took in his surroundings. It was lively with wagons moving from left to right, some people holding torches as they went into their business and the surroundings full of people. It surely was a place where people did not resign early for the night.

They heard Scott speak. "I'll just round this on the back and I'll meet with you inside." Finn and Fiona nodded as they watched Scott manoeuvre the wagon out of the busy street.

"Come on, let's get inside." The twin led Fred into an inn. This must be it, Fred thought. As they opened the door, music could be heard from the band playing from the far side of the inn. They are tables and chairs and they serve drinks. Fred could only guess that they are travellers like they are. A few bumps and apologizes later, they were met by a small man with blond hair and green eyes. He's wearing some fancy looking clothes and if not studied with a keen eye, could be mistaken to a woman.

"Good evening! Welcome! It's nice to see you Fiona, Finn!" He smiled to the twins before setting his eyes to Fred. "And who did you brought with you now?" He quirked a shaped eyebrow to Fred but he has a smile on his face. Fiona introduced him to the newcomer.

"This is Fred, a worker back at home. Scott decided that he come along with us to the Capital." She gently pushed Fred forward. He got startled at how strong the woman was. The small blond raised his hand, "Nice to meet you, Fred. My name is Feliks and I'm, like, the owner of this place." He gestured to his hand and gave it a quick handshake. He turned around. "Come, let's get you settled then!" He gestured for the others to follow him through a small receiving area where a young man with brunet tresses and gentle eyes. He offered them a small smile. Feliks leaned against the table. he raised his hand, presenting the man behind it.

"And here isToris, he's like the inn keeper. He'll be assisting you to your rooms." he looked at Toris who just nodded. "Well, I should go back." He waved his hand before leaving Fred and the others to Toris' care.

"Good evening, Fiona, Finn. It's nice to see you back." he looked at Fred. "I see you brought another to your group." He smiled at Fred, the kind that silently asked for an introduction. He introduced himself for the second time tonight but with a more relaxed demeanour.  "My name's Fred. Nice to meet you." Toris nodded before he asked for their room requests, by that time, Scott made it to the receiving area and stood beside the three.

They requested for the usual number of rooms. Three rooms- one for Scott because he's the "boss" and he heard from Fiona that the red-haired man would likely drink tonight, one for Fiona because she's a lady and one to be shared by Finn and Fred. Toris discussed the facilities in each room while they head upstairs. Directing to some ways in case they wanted to get out of the room, Fred knew that the twins already knew what Toris had said but he's thankful for the brunet for explaining things for him. Once he was settled to his shared room with Finn, he made himself comfortable before settling himself on his bed.

It's been a while since he laid himself on a soft bed, his body sinking at the mattress and adjusting to the feeling beneath him. It seemed like he got used to laying over the hays since his arrival _her_ but all in all, he's thankful for the warm and soft bed. Finn looked at him, who's currently rummaging through his bag. "Are you sleeping early?" It's the first time that Finn talked to him- he did not even remember the man ever speaking during the time they are travelling.

"Yes?" It turned out to be a question, he's not really tired to be asleep but it felt like it was the best thing to do as of the moment since he has nothing better to do. he heard Finn sighed, dropping his bag and stopped searching for whatever he's looking for. He went to the nearby window and sat there. Looking down the dimly lit street and the people there. He seemed to be at lost that Fred decided to be the one who initiate a conversation.

He sat up, the mattress making a smooth glide through his skin as he move. "You don't talk much, do you?" He scratched his head while he wait for the other to respond. Finn made himself comfortable by the window, not looking at the other.

"No. I guess not." His voice just above whisper as he slightly sway his leg. Entertaining himself by the small gesture. Fred just looked at him.

"You're like polar opposites." Even before Finn could quirk an eyebrow, he added. "You and Fiona." Finn drew a small smile.

"Yes. Yes we are." he looked at Fred. "You see, she's the talkative one. Always bound of energy." Fred laughed at him as he finally caught the attention of his companion.

"I bet she's popular among men." He smiled, a bit of teasing but in a good manner but he did not expect Finn to scoff.

"I dare say she is." He crossed his arms over her chest. "You see, she always beat those men on arm wrestling. Leaving them with broken arms." He made a gesture as he laughed at his statement. Fred, to say, was shocked at that revelation. The sweet and kind Fiona, beating the men to arm wrestling. Just how strong she was? He let out an awkward laugh at the other.

"H-hey, is there anything other than sleep to do here..erm, sir?" He added for a good measure. Finn snorted at his attempt.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', I'm too young to be that. That'll be Scott and besides, I may not look like it but I'm alright to be called by my name. Finn's fine." He smiled as he looked at the window again. "And, yes, there is. We dine below. You see it there, right?" He motioned with his finger below. Fred nodded. "Well, we eat then in a few hours, the other guests will drink-including Scott."

"Do you drink too?" He hoped that he's not. He looked young and he hoped not to be the only one left to be in a good shape tomorrow.

"Oh, goodness. No!" He made dramatic hand gestures, Fred laughed at him.

"If I do, no one will be in their right mind by tomorrow." He laughed. "Besides, to see Scott let loose for once is a good thing."  They heard a knock.

"Oh, that must be Scott. Come on, Fred. let's have some meal." He went down by the window to open the door, revealing Scott on the other side. Fred got up and followed the two. They fetched Fiona too before getting downstairs. The noise and music of the place welcomed them. Fiona got a few greetings as they went on and Feliks saved them a seat.

The band playing music and at some point, some diners sang along the music. Feliks served them a hearty meal. Back at the barn, he could taste the good food of the cook, it being shared with Peter but Feliks' cooking was just fantastic! He tried not to gobble up the food on his plate as the night went on. After their meals was the drinks, Finn, Fiona and Fred refused to drink anything alcoholic while Scott gladly accepted the drink like it's his newborn son.

He heard a few tapping from the band and he was surprised to see that the guests stood up and pulled away the chairs and tables out of the way. Making enough space on the centre of the room.  There was a series of tapping again and now, someone was being pulled at the centre. The band started to play lively music and the people at the centre started to dance. Other guests started to pull onto the makeshift dance floor, with their partners with them. Fiona got pulled too, she laughed as she told her brothers and Fred to join the small festivity. Those who did not dance would clap their hands to the beat and sing for them. Some are swinging their drinks and being merry. Even Finn seemed to enjoy this kind of activity.

Scott wondered of somewhere- maybe to get a second for his drink while Finn and Fred watched at the sideline, looking out for Fiona who had gone dancing with her third partner and laughing with all smiles. Fred had been busy looking at the mass of dancing people that he did not notice a small girl who asked him to dance.

She was a young girl, maybe, seven or eight based on her height with beautiful blue eyes and brown locks. She seemed shy to ask Fred but Finn pushed him out of his seat while the little girl smiled at him at tugged him to the dance floor. A few more dances and Fred's truly enjoying himself. Changing partners and a few pleasantries and they are laughing. it must be the music, it must be the joy of common life, it must be the simplicity of finding happiness and at that night, with his people, Fred felt happy. If this is the life he would lead other than being the King, he'd wish to stay forever in this.

The night passed, his body exhausted from the past night's festivity but his heart's swelling with happiness and it was enough to make his get up early and it's yet for the sun to rise. Finn's already set for the day's travel and he looked at Fred expectantly. At this, Fred rushed to freshen up himself. "I'll get the wagon ready, I'll meet you outside." He heard the other remind him before he heard footsteps descend from the room. He changed to a fresh set of clothes before heading downstairs. He saw Fiona by the receiving area and Scott who's nursing probably throbbing head. He really did let himself drunk last night, leaving it to Finn and Fred to carry him upstairs and carrying him was not easy- Scott's heavy, letting himself be dragged as he rumbled to himself about being able to carry himself just right and not needing any assistance. But once he reached his bed, he was knocked out to the world.

Even now, Scott mumbled to himself- promising not to drink but Finn just snorted at him. Telling him to go inside the wagon and rest his head. Fiona went in to.

"Fred, you'll be outside the wagon with me." He went up and settled himself there. Fred smiled at him to which the other raised his brows before jumping up to the wagon and settling next to Finn. Keeping a good distance yet not far enough to not fall off the wagon. Finn tugged at the horse, signalling it to move. Now that Fred's outside the wagon, he would see the town they're passing- it would be a refreshing sight.

Before, he would only be outside the castle walls most of the time. The only time he would be outside was whenever he had an official visit to the other Kingdoms or an occasional parade during a national holiday and festival. The streets would be filled with people, hollering for joy and his name as they smile at him. He knew that his people are the merry bunch but he could never enjoy himself due to the royal guards tailing at him every move. Thus he decided that, yes, this is refreshing.

Finn had his eyes on the road, a hat propped on his head and hiding his eyes and face from the sun while Fred had no problem shielding his face from the welcoming rays. He decided to look at the passing scenery. As of now, they left the town and left with large expanse of fields. A few homes with smokes coming out from it, some livestock freely roaming the area and the rich nature of the Spades. Some people- from the working class, he bet, would wave at them whenever they met Fred's eyes and he would always wave back at them. Such friendly people, _his friendly people_. Once, he jolted violently to his seat that he almost fell but he caught his balance but without an earful from Finn. He smiled sheepishly but he never stopped waving to the people who did- well, at least, now tamer.

It's noon when they reached the Capital and by the entrance was the royal guards, one of them signalled for them to stop. The horse whined at the sudden stop. Fred kept quiet as he observed the scene.

"Good day, gentlemen." Finn removed his hat as two guards went to inspect their wagon. "My brother and my sister are at the back." He informed them- in case, they wonder who are those who sleep inside. The guards nod. he heard movement at the back. It seemed that Scott was awake now.

  
"Where are you heading?" One of the came back and went near Fred.

"To the castle." He reached for his pocket, showing a gold pendant with intricate Spades design with thorns and roses decorating the symbol in it. The guard nod as the others went to open the gate and let the group in. Finn pocketed his pendant and tug at his horse to resume walking. Fred felt like he was blinded by the sunlight, the lively noise of the Capital reached his ears. He, himself, was familiar with this, he had been with the festivities but he never went through the public gates. Always using a private way for his official businesses outside the castle and of Spades and even so, he was inside a carriage, no time to appreciate his surrounding like he's doing as of now.

He turned his head as he looked at the different stalls that sells different merchandizes. From fresh food, to silk, to different trinkets that Fred had never even seen before- maybe they are imports from the other Kingdoms. He hoped to see them, now that he's inside the Capital. Finn elbowed him. "Liking what you see?" Instead of answering, he nodded his head while his smile grew. They remained quiet again as Fred continued to stare at awe at everything.

The stalls was replaced by establishments, stores made of stone and with glass windows. Fine looking clothes, dolls and other toys for the children and even a store for sweets! He had seen a child or two who looked at the glass window as they pointed out at the different displayed sweets.

The horse's footsteps made nice sounds when met with the cobblestone below and now, they are coursing through a way heading to the castle. It's a large way going for the back of the castle and when they met the end of it, they were once again met by royal guards. Finn shown his pendant and they let the group in. Fred had never been in this route. He looked around to see other wagons moved throughout inside the castle. Well, at the back of the castle, it is.

Scott was the one who first went down the wagon, Fiona head out next while Fred waited for Finn to halt the wagon into place.

"I'll show up to the queen and report. Are you coming with me, Fiona?" Fiona dusted of her skirt as nodded her head.

"At least, try to look decent in front of the Queen, brother." She tried to reach for his head and patted the messy hair. Scott tried to flatten the wrinkles of his clothes and tuck in to look proper. Fred looked at them- the scene looked comical, to say, if it wasn't a meeting with the Queen.

_The Queen._

Fred reminded himself as he quickly went down the wagon and followed the two.

"Y-you're meeting the queen, sir?" He asked him, trying not to look excited. He was meet with two pair of eyes with questioning looks.

"Yes..." Fiona prolonged her answer.

'May I go with you, sir?" He asked, now he's excited but even before Scott could speak, Finn break into him.

"Maybe next time Fred, you have to help me carry this supplies inside." Finn had his hands on his hips while the other one was thumbing the wagon full of supplies. He wanted to protest- he really wanted to see the queen right now. Tell him that he's the King and that they could now rule the Kingdom from then on but he did not. Instead. he slowly turned to Finn, with Fiona looking genuinely apologetic before she hushed Scott inside. Finn looked frail for his age- Fred could at least, help him right? It's one of the reasons he's here for, right?

Moving boxes felt like a day and when he was on his last one and Finn told him that he'll move the horse by the stable, he enthusiastically nodded his head and let Finn go to his business. He stretched his back and tried to combed some hair away from his face and went outside the storage.

Workers and servants are walking around, some of them are uniforms and some are in charge of the livestock and horses. He was not familiar to this part of the castle thus he needed someone to follow to be able to go inside. He looked around and spotted a young maid who was about to make a turn. Fred was quick on his feet and followed the maid. Light on his step and keeping a good distance unless he wanted to be spotted and be caught by the guards. They went inside a chamber, which really was more of a way, pushing a few more door carefully and a few twist and turns- occasionally dodging the guards and when he saw that the maid was going to the maid's chamber, he stopped.

He should not- definitely, go inside. He looked around, looking for another way, walking near the wall in case he met someone and went ahead when he saw a way on his right. He quickly turned right lest he be spotted and quietly ran through the way. The turned a few more, keeping note to himself not to be lost to his own castle as he searched for familiarity.

He wondered how would Finn react when he came back and saw that Fred wasn't there. Would it be hilarious, would he give him a silent treatment or would he throw a fit like he never been _the Finn_ he initially knew but one thing's for sure- he'd be dead. But this was his chance to met the queen, a chance to give his a clue to when was his queen when things get back to normal. He looked left and right and when he pushed open a door, he was met by the familiar hallway.

The walls high with the velvet drapes covering it. Along the walls were paintings of the previous monarchs. Queens on the left and Kings on the right. He looked at them, remembered that Yao once lectured him about the previous monarchs and their greatest achievements during their reign. He would stare at them, wondering when will he get a huge portrait of his. Propped on the wall with his Queen's parallel to his but Spades has a tradition. The monarchs should have their portraits painted together- but he haven't seen his Queen by the time he got in here.

He walked the carpeted floor. His plain clothes a big contrast to the grandness of the hall. It looked regal and spotless, maybe he should thank his servants for their kind service. He walk the end of the floor and as expected- no portrait of the queen was propped on it. The door was near and behind it was the throne room but also behind it was royal guards, ready to attack whoever wasn't invited.

This part of the castle, he knew. He looked for the displayed armour and went near it, Next it was a secret door. One that he used whenever he needed escape from his daily, pressuring duties. He went inside the drape where he felt for a small opening and slowly pushed it to the side. It closed behind him it never happened, the inside was dark but Fred learnt to cope with it. He knew based from his past experiences that if he kept himself by the wall, he would be led to the other side.

He slowly pushed open the door, thanking that it did not made a sound and slowly picked his head on the room. He looked at his surroundings, velvet red carpet, drapes, and two thrones on it. _The throne room._ He's at the throne room- again. At last.

He slowly moved, looking at the right. Seeing that there are no guards. He wondered why? Maybe the queen was not in here- but Scott said that he'll report and there's no other room than this to official do it. He slowly went out of the small opening, hearing people talk and they sounded familiar! Scott and Fiona. Thank goodness.

He slowly went to the centre of the room. Looking at the lone figure, standing at the middle of the thrones and his back facing the two. The two were explaining something he could not understand. He was left standing there, looking at Queen. _His queen._

He took in the blond hair, messier tresses than Peter's. He has the same body shape like Finn's and he had an accent that could be the same as the Kirklands. It must be the anticipation of the moment, his heart pounding on his chest. Adrenaline and happiness for finally- _finally­_ , seeing his Queen. He took a few steps before voicing his thoughts. Albeit, a bit loudly.

"M-my queen!" The people inside the room looked at him. They looked at him with shock. Fred advanced but Scott stopped him.

"Bloody 'ell Fred! What are you doing here, you twat?!" Scott tried to look him at the eye but he's was traced to the other blond on the room. The Queen looked at him with an equal surprise on his eyes. His brows, thick eyebrows, drew together as the wondered what was the commotion playing in front of him. He has pale skin, dusted with freckles over his nose and cheeks but the only thing Fred kept looking at was his eyes. His green, green eyes.

He tried to force his way out of Scott's arms. "Damn it! Fiona help me 'ere!" Fiona nodded albeit hesitantly walked to the pair. Fred remembered Finn telling him about her strength and he pushed Scott. The red-haired man landing on the floor unceremoniously, hearing the other groan in pain. Fiona when to his side.

"Scott, are you alright?"

"Fiona, the queen!" He looked at Alfred who ran forward but he stopped. Scott stopped Fiona for a moment.

Fred took a deep breath. Te queen still looking at them, silent and surprised. He took a step back, his hand on his back. Ready to draw his sword if the need arises. Fred put his hand on his chest. "My Queen. Allow me to introduce myself." The queen looked hesitant but he nodded.

"I, Alfred F, Jones. From the Jones' family is the new King of Spades!" There was no other way to tell it to him but the straight forward way. The queen did not looked amused to it. He stepped backward. His face unreadable. he tried again.

"I-I know that you may find it strange but I knew and I'll show you!" He quickly gripped his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropped it unceremoniously at the floor. He heard Fiona gasp from behind and he felt himself smirk at his achievement. He looked at the Queen.

"Is this not enough evidence?" He stared at the other, waiting for his reaction. Looking at the Queen's lips as he opened it.

"Impressive." He started, but he never seemed to be amused. "But I failed to see the point of you showing me expanse of unmarred skin."

_What?_

He looked at his chest, his skin plain from the King's mark. _It's impossible._ He thought as he looked over his chest, to his shoulders and even trying to pull off his pants to look at his legs but even before he could do that, he was tackled by Scott. His head hitting the floor,  a bit disoriented and the room's spinning. He was kept down by Scott. He heard him talk but he never understand a word from him,

Even before the complete darkness evade him, one last thought came to him.

_The queen is a man._


End file.
